


The boy with a porcelain face

by MoonGeek



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Felix is adriens cousin, M/M, Nino has a single mom, emotionally constipated felix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 19:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGeek/pseuds/MoonGeek
Summary: Ill come up with a good plot line SometimexD//Its just a cute lil story with a precious Nino and cold Félix. How opposites attract- or maybe How they find out they aren't as different as they think <3
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Félix/Nino Lahiffe, Minor or Background Relationship(s), may change
Kudos: 5





	The boy with a porcelain face

**Author's Note:**

> -This chapter takes place a good four to five years before the plot of MLB started and yeah :’j  
-Noël is the french name for Ninos brother Chris, so I’ll be using that name instead  
-i might forget my accent marks so like please be nice xD

“Ow, that hurts mama!” Hissed Nino, following with a whine. He sat upon a countertop, his hands gripping at the edge of it, as his legs swung slightly. His mom had a cotton swab in hand as she pushed it onto Nino's elbow as he had a little scrap. Causing Nino to fuss a bit more.

“Aw hush now, you’re a big boy now. Plus,” her eyes shifted to an infant in the high chair across the room from the two, who was bubbling away, “Noël needs a strong big brother to protect him. Right?” She added while peering back at her little Nino with a smile. Her kind eyes indulging in the pure innocence and outstanding care for her 9-year-old expressed once she stated that line.

”Oh! Of course,” Beamed Nino before he turned to look at his younger brother, “Don't worry Noël! It's not as scary as it looks!” he waved with his non-injured arm to his preoccupied brother, as his mother finished up cleaning his cut and sealing it with a yellow bandaid with a smiling cat on it right before she kissed it.

”All done Nino sweetie,” She stated while throwing out the bandaid wrappers. The wrappers crinkled hitting the trash bag while Nino leaped from the countertop and slightly stumbled as he hit the floor, quickly catching himself afterward. He followed by running to Noël, proudly exclaiming his bravery while showing the gurgling baby his wound.

Nino continued explaining his injury before his mother coughed. "And how did you get this injury?" Nino went quiet for a moment. Looking around the room trying to think of something. 

"Welllllll-" He bit his lower lip before looking at the floor," I may or may not have tried to grab the briouat jar and then fell. But! I made sure that the jar didn't fall with me.” Nino added while looking up. He was a bit proud of himself. His mother sighed and shook her head, causing Nino’s slight pride to fall, much like he did before.

“Nino baby, I told you we only eat the briouat after dinner.” She looked back at the jar, That jar is very important that your fathers jida gave to us. It's really important.” She looked back to Nino to spot him visually hurt. She quickly backtracked. “It's ok, next time just ask. How does that sound?” Nino nodded 

Nino looked at his mother once more with a little glint of hope in his eyes " Then can I have some briouats now?" 

His mother looked at him with an amused face, before she turned to reach for the jar. "Only if you promise not to do that again." She gathered three honey coated pastries filled with almond paste from the jar. A smile written on Ninos face as he reached for the three treats  
"Oh I promise! Thank you so much momma!" she let him take the three treats and watched as he ran to Noël while breaking the briouat up into pieces for him.

Nino's mom sighed happily and continued to work in the kitchen as she was preparing dinner. She was about to ask nino for help before she heard his stuffed mouths request "Can I go take a walk?" 

"Can you please not talk with your mouth full?" His mother commented, followed by a loud swallow from Nino.

"Sorry," he said a bit more clearly. "May I please go take a walk? It's like the prettiest time of the year!" Nino stated, still next to the babbling Noël.

Ninos mother hummed  
"Its getting late though, and you know how dark it gets this time of the year." her eyes flickered to a clock above the sink. It was a quarter to 5 o'clock.

"Please momma?" Nino begged. " I'll only be outside for 20 minutes! Promise." he looked to Noël. “It could also be a reward for being a tough, big brother right." Nino stated affectionately as he softly ruffled a giggling Noël hair.

"Fine. Only 20 minutes though! And you can only go around the block. Put on a jacket and don't touch anything that isn't yours. Remember not to talk to strangers you know the number of children that go missing yearly because they trusted a str-" Ninos mother's voice was cut off by the slam of the door. She sighed. " What a rascal." she commented then she went back to cooking while babbling with Noël in the mean time.

Nino could see his breath outside. He became excited. This was the perfect time, the natural light outside dimmed as the cities houses lit up. It was easy to say how mesmerizing it had been to just be in that city. Ninos eyes glazed over at the amazing buildings, mindlessly walking down one road after another, he just couldn't help himself.  
His mind filled with the excitement of snow falling soon, the image of the lights reflecting off the snow sent shivers down Ninos spine.

Oh, how much he loved his city.   
He continued on humming to himself while his pastry was still in his hand, he planned to eat it while near the Eiffel tower. It was easily his favorite monument in Paris, he couldn’t imagine anything that could compare to her. As that thought ran through his mind he heard a loud miaou. Nino gasped and quickly drew his attention towards the sound.   
‘A kitty!’ His mind mentally screamed.

Nino’s golden eyes finally caught sight of a black cat, its face seeming soft and fluffy. He smiled, seeming to remember that his bandaid had the exact same cat on it, but it was white. The smile grew once more when he took a step closer holding his briouat out planning on catnapping the stray. Although, contrary to ’Nino’s amazing plan’ the cat let out another miaou with a touch of boredom. He glanced at nino once more before turning and walking down the block.

Despite the stigma of a black cat and all the bad luck it was leading to, Nino couldn't help but call after it and walk behind it, not wanting to scare the fluffy creature. As Nino trailed the cat, he just just imagine his mother scolded him. She has always believed in superstitions like black cats only leading to bad luck. All Nino could see though was a cute adorable cat that people didn’t want. Which just caused him to want to love it even more, that is of course if it lets him.

When Nino came back to reality, he realized that the cat had disappeared. He looked around and noticed he was near a dance studio, he definitely walked further than around the block. He sighed, looking at the briouat in his hand. The cat didn’t fall for Nino’s plan. Which sucked. As he was walking away from the studio he heard an opening door along with a jiggle of a bell from inside. A that moment Nino looked back and to his surprise much like the mesmerizing city, he couldn't help but think that this crying boy walking out was rather mesmerizing as well. Once the boy forcibly got outside, he had fallen to the ground, his eyes a pale green were glossy with an intense and prominent emotion attached, that seemed desperate. While his blonde that was once done fell out unevenly. Despite the cold weather he was wearing a navy-blue spandex ballet outfit. Nino could see his body shiver and slightly compress and expand as he breathed. While his face looked pretty and still, looked like a porcelain doll. 

  
Apparently Nino had been staring, because the boy looked at him. His pale eyes were dark, lament with seemingly nothing as he spoke, "Could you be even uglier, don't look at me. People like you cant even start to compare.” His voice was leveled and if Nino hadn't seen the tears dripping from this boys face, he wouldn’t have known that the boy was upset.   
Nino had slightly cringe, he hated people who acted stuck up. He stopped himself, and realized that maybe the boy was just saying things like that cause he was upset. Before Nino could say anything, the same bell jiggled, causing the boy on the ground to roughly rub his face, desperately trying to remove his tears.   
  


Nino could feel a harsh cold wind hit him as he watched the boy in the spandex stand up trying to regain his composure without physically shivering. This made Nino take a cautious step back, slightly scared of the boy.

“Félix.” The cold voice that said that name made this winter afternoon seem like a midday in summer. Nino glanced at the man, he was holding a coat in his arms as he looked at the porcelain boy now known as Félix. Without another breath “Coming uncle.” Was uttered under Félix’s breath. Félix’s eyes flickered back to Nino for a moment. Nino was able to catch his eyes that were bit puffy and filled with the desperation once more. Nino felt a bit torn when he watched as the boy and his uncle walk to a limousine and drive off.

Nino stood alone on the sidewalk for a few moments still looking at the last place he saw the limousine. His face slightly scrunched, as he felt the briouat in his pocket. He wasn’t hungry anymore, he lost his appetite. Nino slowly walked back to his house, on the way he broke up the briouat and fed random pigeons and other birds the honey covered treat. The lights on the streets started to light up. Nino breathed, his mother would be upset.

He was right, as Nino turned to his house he could see his mother standing outside the door, her arms crossed while she tapped her foot. Nino stopped walking as he saw his mother face, he expected rage to only be present but instead it was upset and about to explode with tears. Nino’s eyes began to fog up as he started to walk again, catching his mothers attention.

”Nino!” She almost screamed as she quickly walked to her son. Her eyes teared up a bit as she looked at Nino, ready to tell him he's grounded. Before she could do so, Nino had tears streaming down his face and apologized. His mother was taken a back a bit but soon began to comfort him. “Its ok baby. Just remember that you worry me.” She hugged the crying boy and he gratefully accepted her embrace. He explained to her that he followed some birds and he lost track of time. He realized it was a lie, but it was a small one.

His mother released her embrace and looked at Nino with a kind smile,”How about some dinner? Noël and I have been waiting for you. We better hurry up, Noël’s missed you.” Nino rubbed his eyes, reminding him of the porcelain boy. He took one more deep breath and nodded to his mother.

His mother patted his back in comfort as she walked her tearful son inside. While Nino made his way into the kitchen, his mother slowly closed the door. She sighed before following Nino into the kitchen 

When dinner was finished up, Noël began to become a bit cranky, crying slightly as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. His mother quickly swooped in with the solution; a pacifier. As the pacifier numbed Noël’s cries and made his movements sluggish, his mom picked him up from his high chair and brought him to his room.

While Noël was preoccupying their mother, Nino began collecting plates from the table. He picked up his mothers and his own plate, followed by Noël’s plastic bowl. There was one more plate and pair of silverware to match on the table. Nino looked longingly at the plate, and eventually looked passed it. He headed to the kitchen sink and stepped on a stool to reach the sink. As he turned on the water he couldn’t help but look back at the table still set with silverware. His face grimaced as he thought about his white lie he told his mother. His dad had told him to not lie, especially to his mother. Although his dad wasn’t around to tell him that anymore. Nino still felt the pressure of the words. He washed the dishes in the sink at a slow pace, unable to clean them well. He was startled when his mother popped up behind him, in her hands the plate and sliver ware left on the table. His mother patted his head and thanked Nino, telling him to get to bed continuing that she’ll finish up the dishes and tuck him in his bed. Nino looked at his loving mother and nodded, wrapping a hug around her. “Thanks mom. I love you.” He held on for another moment before rushing up to his room. Maybe it was ok, his dad wouldn’t of minded nor his mother, it was ok to lie about a pretty cat.


End file.
